


Back-Up and Bombs

by MagicaLyss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, I don't know what to tag this as, Mentions of wounds but it doesn't really go into detail, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrificing Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Just some soft Bucky & PeterPeter gets hurt and Bucky comes to the rescue. Bucky realizes there may be just a few more similarities between Peter and Steve than he thought.





	Back-Up and Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> There's like 2 parts in one. There are 3 stars to show the jump from one part to the next

The mission shouldn't have required backup from Team Cap. Tony, Peter, and Nat should've been enough to take care of the situation easily. 

Unfortunately, nothing is ever as easy as it sounds. 

"Tony! We need backup! Steve's literally in Brooklyn. He can be here in a matter of minutes," Nat argues, trapped down an alleyway by the alien things. They're mostly gelatinous with long spindly metal arms protruding from its skin, barbed with what seems to be poison or something just as bad. 

"We're fine!" Tony shouts through the intercoms. The last thing he wants is for Captain America to have to show up and save the day like always. 

"Maybe Miss Black Widow is right, Mister Stark. We're not doing-" Peter's voice is cut off by a sickening crunch followed by a groan of pain. 

"Peter! Are you okay?" Tony demands, immediately flying up from his position surrounded by at least half a dozen of the monsters. 

"Yeah... Yeah, just took a hit. I'm good. I'm good." But Peter barely even sounds like he believes it. "Fuck that hurt, Mister Stark."

"Nat, call for backup. I've gotta get to Peter," Tony says, suddenly sounding desperate. 

"Peter, scale of one to ten," Natasha instructs, flipping over a monster as she speaks, barely out of breath.

"Just like a 4. I'm fine, really. Just gotta reset my arm before it heals." The pain is gone from his voice, replaced with panting. "I've found shelter for the next few minutes. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. I'm calling backup, but Tony, you've gotta keep fighting. Peter will be fine while we wait. I can't fight them all by myself."

An exasperated sigh comes from the billionaire. "Fine. Fine, but you better let us know if anything gets worse or if the monsters come back to you."

"Yes, sir," Peter replies. 

Natasha kills the last monster beside her, pulling her phone out quickly as a few others start swarming towards her. 

Steve luckily picks up on the first ring. "Nat? Is everything good?"

"Mission. ASAP. We need you as backup. Spidey's down and it's just me and Tony now. Monster/alien things. We don't know, but they're threatening civilians."

"Where are you?" 

  
*

Peter whines quietly in pain, stifling his noise by his good arm, hoping to stay quiet enough to keep himself out of trouble. No matter how much he wishes he could help fight, he knows he can't until he gets himself checked out. 

"Peter, you appear to be in distress," Karen says, just as gentle as ever.

"Can you give me my vitals? What's wrong with me?" Peter asks, wheezing in pain.

"You have 4 broken ribs on your right side, a dislocated shoulder, and a fractured wrist on your right arm. Would you like me to contact Tony?" Karen informs.

"No, no he knows. I just need to know how to fix it," the teenager asks, cradling his arm to his chest carefully. One of the disgusting things had flung him into the side of a building pretty violently and he's now suffering the consequences. He had sought shelter inside the building he had been thrown at and is now hiding pretty pathetically underneath the front desk. 

He feels pretty guilty. He should be out there helping, but he can barely breathe properly thanks to his fucked up ribs, how is he supposed to help. 

The sound of footsteps races into the building and Peter peeks his head over the desk, muffling a cry of pain at the movement. 

The sun is behind the figure, casting them in darkness. 

"Spider-Man?" The man calls out, taking a few more steps toward Peter's hiding place. 

"Who's there?" Peter hates just how shaky his voice comes out, but if it's backup like Natasha said she'd call, that's all that matters.

"It's Bucky... We, uh, fought you a few years ago?" the man explains, sounding awkward and nervous.

"Are you back up or are you here to fight again?" Peter asks, shifting to try to make his pain lighten up.

"Back up. Steve brought me. I heard you were hurt. Can I help?"

"Do you know how to fix broken ribs?" Peter asks, finally peeking over the desk again to make himself visible.

Bucky offers a reassuring smile, sitting down in front of Peter. 

"Unfortunately, I'm not a doctor, but I can pop your shoulder into place?" Bucky suggests. 

Peter moves away from him warily. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

The man sighs, shoulders falling a little bit. "I know you think I'm a bad person, but I'm not, I swear. It was all brainwash. Hydra shit. I barely even fight now, let alone kill people. It's all behind me, including the whole thing in Germany. I'm really sorry about that."

Peter mulls over the words. His spidey-senses aren't warning him of any sort of danger, so he supposes it wouldn't be too bad to trust Bucky. 

Peter smiles shyly, offering his dislocated shoulder to the stranger. "Could you?"

Bucky places his hands carefully over the teenager's shoulder, positioning himself higher so he has more leverage.

"You ready?" Bucky asks gently. He knows it's going to hurt like a bitch, but it's better than it healing in the wrong position. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Peter mumbles, grabbing onto the edge of the desk and letting his head fall, eyes squeezing shut.

"On 3... 1, 2-" There's another sickening crunch, almost identical to the one that broke Peter in the first place, and Peter curses in pain a few times, breathing deeply to keep himself from collapsing inwardly. 

"Peter? Are you okay?" Tony demands through the intercoms. 

It takes the teenager a few minutes to convince himself to speak, worried that opening his mouth will send him into a panic. 

Finally, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Just got my shoulder reset."

"By who? I swear to god, Parker, if you did it yourself-"

"No! No, Bucky did it," Peter admits, carefully stretching his shoulder. "He's keeping me company."

"What the fuck are you doing hanging around the Winter Soldier?! I swear to god, Underoos, I'm going to kill you when we get back to the tower. You're dead, you know that. You don't just hang out with a wanted criminal," Tony scolds, the sounds of the repulsors filling up any silence.

"You didn't get this mad when I hung out with that robber a few months ago," Peter mumbles, rolling his eyes despite knowing no one can see it with his mask still on. 

"You did what?! You know what, you stay right where you are. I'm almost done here."

Peter sighs in relief when Tony's intercoms switch off. 

"How old are you?" Bucky asks, a frown plastered on his face. He's still wearing regular civilian clothes surprisingly. A simple black t-shirt over a pair of blue jeans. He seems too casual to be sitting with Spider-Man in the middle of a fight, but Peter's glad for the normalcy despite the flashy metal of Bucky's prosthetic. 

Peter frowns for a second, before shrugging off the hesitation. He hates giving out his secret identity like it's no big deal, but Bucky seems really kind and almost every Avenger is already aware of who he is. So he pulls his mask off his head. 

Bucky's face falls, jaw-dropping. "You're- You're just a kid."

The teenager rolls his eyes. "I'm 16, thank you very much. I'm not a kid. I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"You're certainly not an adult, Peter. I thought you'd be like at least mid-twenties. I knew you sounded young, but..." The man trails off, running a hand through his long hair. 

"It's not as though I really had a choice. Radioactive spider didn't really think about my age much," Peter says with a quiet laugh. 

Bucky smiles at that but still looks genuinely worried about Peter's wellbeing as a superhero kid. 

"I'm fine, really. Broken ribs and dislocated shoulders are a monthly thing believe it or not."

"Just be careful, kid."  
  


***

The mission was easy for something Avengers worthy. 

Steve, Bucky, and Peter walk in the front followed closely by Nat and Tony. 

Tony's still not totally on board with the team up, but it's better to have Steve and Bucky to protect his kid than just him and Nat. The more the merrier to keep his kid safe. 

Obviously, that's not the only point of the team up, but it's what Tony keeps coming back to, to make himself happy with the idea. 

"Wait," Peter murmurs, holding up a hand to stop everyone's movement. They're raiding a gang's hideout, and Peter's always the best to bring along because of his impeccable senses. 

Everyone follows Peter's command, despite him being the youngest and the scrawniest and definitely shouldn't be in charge of this. 

"There's somebody walking towards us. I thought it was just our footsteps because of the echo, but it doesn't sound like us. Get ready," Peter instructs, almost too quiet to hear over everyone's harsh breathing.

Bucky and Peter both duck into crouches, leaving Steve to stand big and tall at the front, shield brandished over his body. Natasha's hand curls tightly around a gun in her waistband. And Tony gets ready to fire up his repulsors. 

It's dead quiet for just a few moments before a man rounds the corner.

"Fancy seeing you here," the man drawls, a smirk on his face. "Don't fight me. I've got something you might want to hear."

None of the Avengers move to speak, but apparently, Peter didn't get the memo. "I don't really fancy seeing you here, to be honest. I'm pretty tired and I want to go back home and sleep. Plus, I've got this big Spanish Test to be studying for and you're kind of ruining my day."

"Shut up, Spidey," Tony grumbles. This kid is going to get himself killed running his mouth like that. 

"Right. Sorry, you were saying."

"I was saying that you might want to know, that this is a fake hideout. We just wanted to lure the Avengers into a trap," the man says, laughing lightly. He's nothing scary, to be honest. An average person of average build against 5 Avengers. 

It all happens too fast. 

The man pulls a small ball out of his belt, a grin lighting up his face as he pulls the pin and throws it at the Avengers' feet. 

"Grenade!" Steve shouts. 

Bucky grabs Steve's arm, dragging him backwards. He remembers the stories of what happened at that war camp, where Steve threw himself at a grenade to protect himself. 

Natasha is running away from the grenade, knowing she won't be able to protect herself against the explosion, the man is running in the opposite direction. Tony is firing up his repulsors.

And Peter, the smallest of all of them, with the least protective spandex suit, the youngest and the one that should be running like hell towards an exit, dives at the grenade, webs shooting out of his suit at the grenade, a high-pitched squeak escaping his throat as he curls his body around the webbed up grenade.

"Peter!" Tony shouts, moving towards the boy just as everything explodes in a fiery white bang. 

*

Bucky wakes up in the Avengers Compound Hospital with Bruce standing over him. He's retired from The Hulk and is now the Avengers Official Doctor. It's pretty cool, but right now, Bucky couldn't care less. 

"Good. You're third to be up. Steve's been up for a while and Natasha too because apparently, she's the only smart one. She actually tried to run from the explosion," Bruce says, rolling his eyes. 

"Where's Peter? Is he okay? What happened?" Bucky demands, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"From what Steve said, the bomb went off and he protected both of you to the best of his abilities with his shield. It wasn't a real grenade, but it set off a pretty good explosion. Tony's doing fine, but is still asleep, trying to heal. He's only got a head wound from the suit's helmet. You've got a few lacerations in the legs, a mild concussion and a few broken ribs."

"And Peter? Please tell me Peter's okay," Bucky demands. He should've realized just how much alike Steve and Peter are with their self-sacrificing complexes, and Tony too. 

"Peter's still pretty unstable, but he should be just fine. If he hadn't webbed it up as he had, it would've been a thousand times worse, but he was smart in how he went about throwing himself at a bomb," Bruce says, rolling his eyes. "Helen Cho is with him now and Steve is in and out between these two rooms and helping Nat search for the real gang base."

"Will he be okay?" Bucky asks, worry seeping through his veins.

"Yeah. He's Peter, of course, he'll be okay. He's the most stupid kid when it comes to sacrificing himself, worse than Tony is, believe it or not. This isn't the first time he's been in the hospital because he was an idiot. Just a few weeks ago he was here because he 'didn't realize the group of masked men would be evil.' He's naive and gullible, but he's a tough kid. He knows what he's doing," Bruce explains, looking tired. He's had to tend to too many wounds today.

"Can I go see him?" Bucky asks, feeling small all of a sudden. He should've done more to save the kid.

"Yeah. He's awake, but very tired and still in a lot of pain. Unfortunately, I'm still unable to synthesize a drug that works on him. His metabolism is faster than even Steve's is."

Bucky doesn't bother responding, remembering how hard it was for Steve to get help whenever hurt because he'd have to do it all anesthesia-less until Tony and Bruce made some strong enough for Steve.

Sock-clad feet slide across the floor towards the closed door with Peter's name on it. Peter's been in the hospital enough to have his own specialized room so it makes him less anxious when he wakes up. 

He knocks on the door quietly, offering a gentle smile to the teenager. "Mind if I sit?"

Peter still looks worse for wear. His skin is pale and sweaty, dark circles under his eyes, soft sheet wrinkled and twisted around his body as though he struggled with it. The sheet is blood-stained, but so is his hair and his hands and most of his visible skin. There are blood-soaked bandages around his arms and hands and chest, still not wearing a shirt. 

"Go for it." His voice is hoarse, rough from lack of use.

Bucky sits next to Peter's bed, sighing softly.

"You're just like Steve, you know that," Bucky says. 

Peter turns his head slowly, as though it still hurts to move. 

"How so?"

"When Steve was training for war, way back when we were teenagers, there was a test to see what the soldiers would do. It was a fake grenade, but they didn't know that at the time. All the big dudes ran for shelter. Steve threw himself at the bomb. Small, scrawny, Steve with asthma and every other issue you could imagine, throwing himself at the bomb to save the people he didn't even know," Bucky explains, smiling fondly down at the kid.

"I'm not that brave. I've got super healing and a suit and I covered it in webs."

"It's still brave, Peter. You're still so incredibly brave to sacrifice yourself for all of us... If it had been a real grenade... I worry you wouldn't have gotten so lucky."

Peter looks up at Bucky, eyes full of child-like innocence hiding the pain. "I just... It's not that I want to die or anything. It's just... In that moment, I always feel like I need to prove myself to be someone more than just some kid from Queens. Everyone always thinks of me as someone who needs to be protected. Or weak, just because I'm 16," Peter explains.

"Nobody thinks you're weak, Peter. We just... We worry because you do things like this. You've got no regard for your sense of safety. You just throw yourself into danger like it's no big deal." Bucky makes sure to keep his voice soft and even. He doesn't want Peter to think he's angry, that's Tony's job for later.

"I did think it through. I didn't just do it. Natasha and the guy would've died and Tony always gets head injuries because there's not enough space in the helmet for cushioning. You and Steve only had that shield. I just... I didn't want to survive because of my super healing and have to watch all of you die because you don't. I can't let anyone else die," Peter says firmly. 

"It wouldn't have been your fault. It was the gang's fault and that's it. Anything that happens to us, is nobody else's fault. Certainly not yours."

"Then why are you blaming yourself for me?" Peter asks knowingly, shifting uncomfortably when the sheet pulls at his bandages. "I know guilt when I see it."

Bucky sighs, petting Peter's blood-stained, grimy curls. "I know. I grabbed Steve even though he's perfectly capable of taking care of yourself because I thought he'd be the one to throw himself at the bomb. I should've grabbed you too."

"Someone wise once told me that anything that happens to us, is nobody else's fault," Peter says, smiling weakly. He winces in pain, shifting again to try to stay comfortable.

"Sorry about your metabolism," Bucky says, shrugging off Peter's words.

"Not your fault. Mister Stark's been trying his damn hardest to synthesize something, but so far nothing that works well enough. Only really sucks when we've gotta go digging for bullets."

Bucky hates the kid's attempt at a joke but nods along anyways like it's perfectly fine. This teenager's been through enough to last a lifetime.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" Bucky asks, offering another gentle smile.

Peter's face lights up. "Could you go steal us some ice cream? Mister Stark always keeps some cookies and cream stuff in the freezer. Have you ever seen Star Wars?"

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @\lyssismagical if you want to request stuff or talk to me lmao bcs I'm sad and need validation


End file.
